Maboroshi to Yume
by Nina Duciel
Summary: La envidiaba. Esa capacidad de ella de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin miedo. De entregarse completamente a otros aunque pudieran herirla. —pequeña tonta —le dije a la bella durmiente— espero que te des cuenta tú sola… porque yo no soy capaz de decirte nada…
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que no debería publicar otra historia, porque no he terminado las otras,**

 **pero la verdad es que me puse a ver la segunda película de Inuyasha y no pude resistirlo.**

 **La idea no salía de mi cabeza, así que haciendo caso a mi cabeza, la escribí y la publico.**

 **Esta historia se ubica días después del enfrentamiento con Kaguya Hime**

 **Y es una historia corta, pero de capitulos largos.**

 **Pensé en que fuera de un capítulo, pero creo que sería demasiado larga para un capítulo,**

 **así que es probable que sean dos o tres, no más jejeje**

 **Espero que les guste ;)**

 **La canción que canta Kagome, es del anime Mermaid Melody y se llama "** **ASHITA GA MIENAKUTE"**

 **En caso de que quieran escucharla para notar el ritmo XD pero es solo si quieren.**

 **Besos y... las quiero!**

 **NINA DUCIEL**

* * *

 **Maboroshi to Yume**

Estaba atado a un árbol viendo como Kaguya hablaba de convertirme en su sirviente. Me sentía furioso por no poder escapar y tener a Kagome intentando defenderme, arriesgando su vida, cuando era mi deber cuidar de ella. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentirme orgulloso de ver a Kagome en esa postura agresiva y protectora. Cuando vi a Kagome lanzar la flecha lo lamenté por la zorra de Kaguya, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando vi que devolvía el ataque, un poco de miedo se deslizó por mi espalda, al recordar la última vez que una flecha se dirigió hacia mí.

Cuando Kagome se apareció de repente el miedo me carcomió junto con el shock. La escena frente a mí pareció estar pasando lentamente. Kagome se interpuso y recibió la flecha por mí. Escuché el sonido de su carne siendo atravesada por la flecha. Vi sus ojos completamente abiertos cuando sintió la flecha en su cuerpo. Escuché sus palabras de alegría al verme vivo y vi como caía a mis pies. El horror más grande fue lo que me atravesó al verla tendida. Vi la sangre rodearla y no parar de salir de la herida de su espalda.

—¡no! —desperté de esa pesadilla y me vi sobre el árbol en el que me había quedado dormido. Era la décima noche que tenía la misma pesadilla. Dirigí mi mirada bajo el árbol y vi a Miroku mirarme fijamente junto con Sango. Kagome y Shippo estaban durmiendo cómodamente ignorantes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te sucede, Inuyasha? —me preguntó Miroku indicándome que bajara para ponerme a su lado.

—nada que te importe —fue lo que le dije intentando cerrar los ojos para ignorarlo y que dejara de cuestionarme.

—has tenido pesadillas ya varios días —al escuchar las palabras de Sango abrí los ojos y la miré—. Estás así desde que enfrentamos a Kaguya ¿dinos, pasó algo que nosotros no vimos?

—nada…—fue lo único que pude decirle. No quería que supieran que le había fallado a Kagome. No quería que ellos supieran que por unos breves momentos Kagome estuvo herida por una flecha que interceptó.

—señorita Kagome —me sobresalté cuando escuché a Miroku y miré inmediatamente a Kagome que se estaba despertando. Llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos y se lo restregó con la manga. Me sentí enternecido al ver sus ojos somnolientos y perdidos.

—hola…—dijo en un pequeño susurro— ¿es hora de irnos? —preguntó para luego dar un pequeño bostezo.

—todavía está oscuro —dijo Miroku de forma agradable— nosotros vamos a volver a dormir…

—oh, bueno… —Kagome se volvió a recostar, cerrando los ojos y buscando a Shippo con los brazos. Cuando tomó al Kitsune lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y suspiró, quedándose dormida al instante.

Escuché la risita de Sango y de Miroku al ver la acción. Yo solo pude sentir un poco de celos al ver cómo ella buscaba al enano para abrazarse a él y no pasar frío. Deseaba tanto ser yo quien le quitara todos sus problemas, el frío y la cuidara. Miré a Kagome fijamente sintiendo una punzada de miedo al recordar otra vez como la flecha atravesaba su frágil cuerpo. Me estremecí y fui inundado por un sentimiento de horror que me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Inuyasha…—la voz de Miroku me sacó de mis cavilaciones y fijé la mirada en él. Sango se recostó, cerrando sus ojos, sobre Kirara intentando darnos un poco de privacidad dentro de lo que se podía estando ella ahí mismo— sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa que te inquiete… te hará sentir mejor compartirlo…

—nada va a hacer que me sienta mejor —confesé mirando a Kagome que sonreía abrazando a Shippo. Otra punzada de miedo me atrapó cuando pensé en lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Nunca hubiera podido seguir contemplándola dormir, nunca hubiera podido tenerla en mi espalda, jamás hubiera vuelto a escucharla hablar… y todo porque era un hibrido débil.

—lo que sea que pasó y que involucre a la señorita Kagome…—miré sorprendido a Miroku que me veía seriamente— no creo que sea tu culpa.

—tú no lo entiendes —fue lo que le dije apretando los puños.

—quizás no, porque no te explicas —me dijo razonablemente.

—casi la pierdo… pudo haber muerto… no sabes… no sabes —un nudo se me quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando la imagen de sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa me atravesaron. No podía olvidar sus ojos, el sonido de la flecha atravesando su cuerpo.

—amigo… —la voz condescendiente de Miroku volvió a sacarme del recuerdo— todos los días nos arriesgamos a morir. La señorita Kagome lo sabe también…

—ella no va a morir… no puedo dejar que muerda… no podría… —cerré los ojos con furia al pensar en un día sin ella. Solo pensarla lejos era doloroso. Muerta… era demasiado para mí.

—no va a pasarle nada —la seguridad en la voz de Miroku me hizo mirarlo, quizás con un poco de esperanza.

—¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—porque ninguno de nosotros dejaría que le pasara nada. Todos la queremos demasiado para permitir que algo la dañe y además… —me dijo con una sonrisa— dale algo de crédito… nada puede contra ella. Todos la hemos visto. Siempre se levanta después de las batallas. No creo que una persona tan buena y fuerte como ella muera y menos siendo tan joven ni nosotros ni incluso ella misma lo permitiría. Tiene una voluntad admirable. Así que no te preocupes. Nunca dejaremos que nada le pase. Jamás —miré la cara segura y tranquila de Miroku y un poco de su tranquilidad me inundó.

—gracias… —él me sonrío y le devolví lentamente la sonrisa. Cuando vi que su mirada cambiaba radicalmente.

—deberías decirle que estás enamorado de ella —me sonrojé con furia cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo…? —pero me interrumpió.

—nadie tiene que decirme nada. Se ve en tus ojos y en como te mueves a su alrededor. Cada vez que piensas que está en peligro te enloqueces —su risa me puso los nervios de punta— además recuerdo claramente que en el castillo de Kaguya le devolviste el beso que te dio, aunque intentes negarlo todos lo vimos —me sonrojé más si era posible y el recuerdo de los labios de Kagome sobre los míos me llenó completamente. Su voz, sus ojos brillantes y sus palabras— no creo que nadie haya hecho lo que ella… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ah, sí… que le gustabas como eras…

—cállate —cerré los ojos y plegué mis orejas hacia atrás al recordar sus palabras. Nadie me había dicho algo así.

—intenta que sea ese recuerdo el que te llene y no otra cosa —me dijo con firmeza—. Debes saber que siempre hay personas que harían lo que fuera por ti —Miroku cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras siguieron dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No sabía si era bueno o malo que ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que sea por salvarme, incluso arriesgar su propia vida. Recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por la prenda de plumas celestial que arrojó Akitoki, ahora Kagome no estaría con nosotros.

—"nunca le agradecí a Akitoki por arrojar la prenda" —pensé. Me bajé del árbol y me puse cerca de Kagome para velar su sueño. Ya no iba a poder volver a dormir, no con el miedo aún dentro de mis pensamientos.

Me atreví a acercarme a ella un poco y a tocar su mejilla con mis garras. Kagome suspiró y murmuró algo que no pude entender. Sonreí sin proponérmelo y pasé una de mis garras por sus labios. El recuerdo de su beso tampoco me dejaba dormir. Si no era por esa ilusión de verla muerta, era por ese maldito beso. Hubiera dejado todo con tal de volver a besarla. Presioné mi dedo en sus labios y sentí la lengua de Kagome lamer mi dedo. Me tensé inexplicablemente y temblé. No sé lo que fue, pero metí mi dedo dentro de su boca y casi suelto un sonido cuando ella lo succionó. Enseguida me alejé de ella y vi mi dedo. Miré a los demás, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Las respiraciones de Miroku y de Sango eran tranquilas, delatando su estado inconsciente. Miré a Kagome y vi que ella seguía dormida, con la boca un poco abierta. Lleve mi dedo a mi propia boca y el sabor de su saliva estaba ahí. Un gemido se me escapó al descubrir su sabor. Apreté esa misma mano en un puño y agite mi cabeza.

—"soy un pervertido" —pensé, llevando una de mis manos a mi cabeza.

XxxxxxxxxX

Estábamos comiendo lo que Kagome había preparado. Habíamos estado caminando durante gran parte del día y ella había pensado que era un buen momento para comer. No fui capaz de decirle absolutamente nada para oponerme, lo que hizo que todos me miraran extrañados. La culpa de lo que había hecho cuando Kagome dormía me impidió replicarle nada. Todos estaban teniendo una pequeña y amena conversación, pero me extrañó no escuchar la voz de Kagome participando. Levanté la vista de mi comida y la vi mirar con el ceño fruncido una de esas cosas a las que ella llamaba cuaderno. La vi poner unas caras graciosas a medida que leía lo que sea que había ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Sango al darse cuenta de que ella estaba distraída.

—yo… nada —dijo sonrojada y mirando el cuaderno. Vi como lo cerraba de golpe y lo ponía sobre sus rodillas.

—¿estás segura? —le preguntó Sango con una sonrisa. Kagome la miró avergonzada y suspiró.

—es… es una obra de la escuela —todos la quedamos mirando y Kagome se sonrojó más al ser el centro de atención.

—te refieres a una presentación, ¿verdad? —dijo Sango con curiosidad. Shippo se acercó a Kagome y tomó el cuaderno— me habías explicado eso antes…

—es que… mis amigas, las de mi época… me inscribieron sin preguntarme en una obra… y tengo que aprenderme… no importa —tomó cuidadosamente el cuaderno de las manos de Shippo acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no nos cuenta, señorita Kagome? —preguntó Miroku más intrigado. Incluso yo estaba curioso. Kagome se avergonzó aún más.

—el cuaderno dice que es de canciones —dijo el enano con una sonrisa— ¿tienes que cantar? —Kagome se sonrojó, abrió la boca y la cerró igual que un pez. Sango soltó una risita al igual que Miroku. Yo solo la miré curioso. Kagome no fue capaz de mirar a nadie.

—sí. Pero yo nunca lo hago. Ayumi le dijo al profesor que yo cantaba y me inscribió sin mi permiso. Ahora tengo que aprenderme tantas canciones —vi su cara afligida.

—entonces no lo hagas y ya. Además no tienes tiempo. Tenemos que buscar los fragmentos que faltan —sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero la que más me preocupó fue la de Kagome.

—no puedo no ir —me dijo ceñuda.

—acabas de decir que te metieron en la obra esa sin tu permiso —le contesté.

—así es, pero Ayumi me dijo que si lo hacía las chicas y el maestro me ayudarían a pasar —me dijo apretando el cuaderno en sus manos— no puedo no hacerlo… aunque no quiera…

—pues no puedes —le dije con simpleza.

—¿no lo entiendes verdad? —me dijo con una pequeña mirada de tristeza— falto demasiado a la escuela. Cualquier otro estudiante tendría el curso reprobado por eso, pero las mentiras de mi abuelo y mis calificaciones me mantienen ahí. No puedo rechazar esta oportunidad…

—eso suena a chantaje —le dije mirándola fijamente.

—no me importa. Quiero graduarme. ¿entiendes lo importante que es para mí? no sé si lo haré bien, pero haré lo que sea por aprobar el curso, aunque sea vergonzoso tener que cantar frente a la escuela. Quiero aprobar y quiero graduarme. Así que tengo que hacerlo y tengo que ir…

—tenemos que buscar los fragmentos —le dije volviendo a comer.

—Inuyasha, guarda silencio…— escuché que me decía Sango, pero la ignoré.

—no importa lo que digan. Lo más importante es recuperar los fragmentos y matar a Naraku. Cosas tan absurdas como esas no son importantes, así que olvídate de ir a tu mundo, al menos que tengamos la perla, tú te quedas —la miré fijamente tratando de que entendiera mi punto.

—amigo, es mejor que te detengas ahora —me dijo Miroku con voz preocupada. Lo miré y me indicó que viera a Kagome. Cuando la vi sentí que algo me atravesaba. Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Kagome… —le dije.

—¿crees que es absurdo? —su voz partió como un susurro, para luego convertirse en un grito —¡tú bastardo egoísta! ¡paso todo el tiempo aquí recuperando los estúpidos fragmentos! ¡y te atreves a decir que lo que acabo de decirte no es importante!

—cálmate —le dije sintiendo un poco de miedo— además fue tu culpa que la perla se rompiera en primer lugar…

—¡no voy a calmarme nada! ¡jamás entiendes lo que te digo! ¡sé que es mi culpa! ¡nunca dejas de repetirme que fue mi culpa que la perla se rompiera! ¡pero no es mi maldita culpa que Naraku tenga casi toda la perla! ¡eso no es mi culpa y lo sabes! ¡pero jamás la culpas a ella! NUNCA LA CULPAS A ELLA! ¡todo es mi culpa! ¡¿pero sabes qué?! ¡no me importa! ¡es importante para mí aprobar el curso en mi escuela! ¡y tengo que participar si quiero hacerlo! ¡y ni tú ni nadie puede impedírmelo! ¿Qué te has creído?

—¡los fragmentos son prioridad! —le grité yo sintiéndome furioso—Lo que pasó con los fragmentos que teníamos ya no es importante, sino que recuperarlos es lo primordial —Ella se puso de pie y yo la imite, quedándonos frente a frente— ¡después de que los tengamos todos, si quieres vas, no vuelves y pierdes el tiempo en lo que sea, no me importa!

—¿Qué? —me dijo con una expresión tan dolida que supe al instante que había metido la pata— eres capaz de restarle importancia lo que hizo ella sin reclamarle absolutamente nada… pero a mí no me perdonas, ¿verdad? Lo que yo hago es absurdo y me puedo ir cuando sea…—vi sus ojos y tuve la intención de remediarlo— ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decirme? ¿eres capaz de decirlo otra vez? —pero como era común, solo lo empeoré más.

—cuando tengamos todos los fragmentos puedes irte y hacer lo que sea. A nadie le va importar luego si no vuelves más, es más creo que todo sería más tranquilo sin ti. Ya no tendríamos que perder el tiempo —me puse en la postura más arrogante que tenía y la miré, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me rompieron el corazón. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todas estás cosas, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al ver lo que mis palabras le estaban haciendo no supe que decir— Kagome… —no dije nada más. Sentí el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla. Me llevé mi propia mano sintiendo el ardor del golpe. La miré sorprendido y su rostro cubierto de lagrimas me recibió— Kagome… yo…

—¡TE ODIO! —sus palabras me dolieron más que el golpe. Nunca me había pegado apropósito, pero a pesar de que el golpe fue muy doloroso, sus palabras me habían dolido más que nada— ¡OJALA TE ATRGANTES CON LA MALDITA PERLA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE TE SAQUÉ DEL ÁRBOL SAGRADO! ¡NO HACES NADA MÁS QUE LASTIMARME! —vi como tomaba sus cosas y corría a toda velocidad perdiéndose en el bosque. Escuché a Sango llamarla y correr detrás de ella para detenerla. Yo solo me quedé ahí sintiendo como me desangraba por dentro. Había escuchado palabras similares en el pasado, pero dichas por ella eran más dolorosas que cualquier cosa que me hayan dicho.

—espero que ya estés contento, perro tonto —me dijo Shippo con una mirada enojada, colocándose junto a Kirara. Ambos me miraron con reprobación.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —me dijo Miroku mirándome reprobatoriamente.

—no sé… —fue lo único que pude decir. Me sentía tan herido.

—espero que te duela, de verdad —me dijo él. Lo miré y él se quedó ahí mismo mirándome— no me veas así, no fui yo el que metió la pata hasta el fondo. Espero que esto te sirva de lección para controlar más tu lengua… lo mismo que sientes ahora es lo que ella está sintiendo… —lo vi sin poder creerme que me estuviera regañando— ¿Cómo es que siempre que ella dice algo de su época tú terminas atacándola hasta el punto de hacerla llorar?

—¡no lo hice apropósito! —me defendí.

—¡entonces porque siempre haces lo mismo! —me dijo en el mismo tono de voz alterado que el mío— no puedo creer que tú que siempre la cuidas de ataques y de otras personas seas el primero en herirla siempre… ¿no te parece ilógico?

—¡keh! —fue lo único que dije. Miroku tenía razón. Yo era un idiota. No hace mucho Kagome estuvo a punto de morir intentando salvarme y yo estaba aquí hiriéndola más que una flecha. Me alejé corriendo de Miroku, siguiendo el rastro de Kagome. Cuando llegué a un claro, intenté acercarme a ella pero al verla en los brazos de Sango llorando me detuve viendo el alcance de mis palabras en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? —le preguntó Kagome a Sango llorando y aferrándose a ella. Me partía el corazón verla así.

—porque es un idiota que no sabe expresarse bien —dijo Sango con dureza, acariciando la cabeza de Kagome.

—a veces me arrepiento tanto de estar aquí… siempre me hace sentir como si fuera un estorbo —abrí la boca con sorpresa al escuchar eso. Me escondí tras un gran árbol y sentí como sus palabras me atravesaban. Nunca había sido mi intención tratarla así.

—no es así, Kagome —le dijo Sango, con voz maternal.

—pero así me hace sentir con sus palabras. Me arrepiento tanto de que la flecha que me lanzó Kaguya no me hubiera matado… —mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Escuché la respiración de Sango detenerse igual que la mía al escucharla.

—nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. Nadie merece que digas esas cosas de ti misma. ¿me oyes? Si Inuyasha es un idiota no es tu culpa ni tu problema, si se comporta como un imbécil es problema de él y no merece en absoluto ni tu pena ni tus lágrimas —vi a Sango levantar la vista y mirar en mi dirección, lo que me dijo claramente que sabía que estaba escuchando.

—quiero quedarme en mi casa y no volver más —salí de detrás del árbol al escucharla, dispuesto a acercarme a ella. No iba a permitir que se fuera. No podía estar sin ella. La mirada asesina de Sango me detuvo en mi lugar y movió su cabeza hacia un lado pidiendo que me fuera.

—Kagome… que el idiota de Inuyasha no sea la razón. Todos te echaríamos de menos —vi a Kagome temblar y sus sollozos me partieron el alma— no permitas que te lastimen sus palabras. Todos sabemos que Inuyasha es un completo idiota que no sabe nada de las relaciones humanas, ni del tacto al hablar —la mirada de Sango era venenosa y sentí como me estremecía.

—quiero estar sola un momento —le dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿estás segura? —le preguntó Sango mirándola a los ojos.

—sí —Sango asintió y la dejó, asegurándose que estaba bien. Kagome se sentó abrazada a sus piernas mirando el pequeño lago que había. Sango suspiró y caminó en mi dirección.

—dejala tranquila —me dijo en un susurro amenazador— si vas a quedarte a cuidar que nada la ataque, no te le aparezcas enfrente. Total —me dijo de forma hiriente— eso es lo único que sabes hacer bien, ¿no? Defenderla de ataques de youkais no de los tuyos —se alejó de mí no sin antes darme una mirada envenenada. Las palabras de Sango fueron como puñales, pero no fui capaz de decir nada. Miré a Kagome que estaba en la misma posición, sollozando.

Cuando intenté acercarme a ella, Kagome levantó la cabeza y se arrodillo frente al lago. Su postura reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, además de sus sollozos y sus temblores. Me quedé quieto al verla mirar hacia el cielo. Cuando cerró los ojos un aura de absoluta tristeza la rodeo por completo y ella hizo lo más increíble de todo, algo que jamás pensé que ella haría cuando estaba triste: cantó.

 _Vine atraída por un sueño a este lugar,_

 _y el sueño ahora ya se desvaneció…_

 _El presente está manchado de silencio y soledad,_

 _ya mi sueño lo aplastó la realidad._

 _Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan_

 _porque llegaré_

 _al destino donde un día yo…_

 _mi corazón curaré…_

 _Y los pedazos_

 _de mi alma rota_

 _alguien recogerá…_

 _Como una pluma,_

 _el viento me acunará…_

 _La eternidad_

 _es muy triste y me busca ya…_

 _Quiero tu amor,_

 _pero el mañana no llegará…_

al terminar la canción la vi dar un pequeño grito silencioso y llorar con más fuerza, primero cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, para luego recostarse contra el suelo y abrazarse a sí misma. Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta después de haberla escuchado. Me sentí un miserable por haberla tratado así. Pero a pesar de todo, su voz maravillosa parecía salida de un sueño, aun cuando transmitía tanta tristeza lograba atraparme y dejarme más enamorado de ella de lo que estaba. Lo que hacía que me preguntara ¿Por qué demonios es que siempre terminaba lastimándola cuando lo menos que quería era que saliera herida?

No podía entender porque la trataba de esa manera, no tenía idea, no lo podía entender. Cuando había prometido cuidarla, nunca pensé que sería yo quien la lastimara más que nadie. Aun sabiendo que la heriría, nunca podía detenerme una vez que empezábamos a discutir. Escuchar sus sollozos me destrozaban y más saber que había sido yo. Me quedé ahí, no siendo capaz de acercarme a ella y provocarla. Dejé pasar un buen rato antes de atreverme a acercarme a ella, cuando la vi dormida. Seguía sollozando, pero ya no tanto como antes. La tomé en brazos, cuidando de no despertarla, sacándola del frío suelo. La abracé contra mi pecho, olfateando su dulce aroma mezclado con la sal de las lágrimas. En ese momento sabía y me sentía como un bastardo. La acerqué más a mí hasta posar mis labios con su frente.

—perdóname… —me dije estando cerca de ella— no fue mi intención herirte… no sé lo que pasó… pero sé que te lastime… lo siento tanto…

—¿Por qué es que no se lo dices a ella despierta? —me voltee bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Shippo. Vi a todos mirarme molestos. Agaché un poco la cabeza escondiendo mis ojos en mi flequillo. Shippo tenía razón. No era capaz de pedirle disculpas mirándola a los ojos. Me ponía nervioso cuando la miraba y ella me devolvía la mirada, por eso siempre terminaba diciendo idioteces— eres un cobarde….

—Shippo… —le dijo Miroku— no entiendes que Inuyasha se pone demasiado nervioso frente a la señorita Kagome… el amor nos hace a todos los hombres idiotas —lo miré perplejo y sonrojado hasta la raíz de mi pelo.

—yo no… —quise decir algo para oponerme, pero tenía razón. Todos me miraron expectantes y sentí que cada vez estaba más rojo.

—¿ves lo que te digo Shippo? Aprende de él a no ser como él. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer —Shippo asintió con aires de madurez y Kirara maulló en acuerdo.

—no lo pensaba de ti —me dijo Sango con una mirada acida y burlona a la vez. Lo cual era bastante raro— tan valiente para enfrentar monstruos, pero tan cobarde para hablarle a una chica…

—no es cualquier chica —dijo Miroku con un aire divertido— es la chica que le gusta… no olvides eso.

—cierto, cierto —dijo Shippo asintiendo. Kirara volvió a maullar en acuerdo.

—me pregunto por qué no puede ser sincero con ella —dijo Sango sin mirarme—. Puedes decir lo que quieras de Koga, pero al menos él es consecuente con lo que dice y es bastante valiente…

—recuerdo como proclamó a los cuatro vientos que Kagome era su mujer y que la quería —dijo Shippo con una mirada burlona dirigida hacia mí— a diferencia de otros que no se atreven a decirle nada porque son demasiado cobardes para admitir que están enamorados…

—yo no… —quise decir sintiendo cada vez la furia recorrerme.

—no te atrevas a negar nada, amigo mío —dijo Miroku con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Shippo me miraba desde su hombro burlonamente. Sango se puso junto a él con Kirara en el hombro. Los cuatro me veían con una burla evidente que me puso los pelos de punta— digas lo que digas, nosotros sabemos lo que te empeñas en ocultar. Todos los que te conocen saben que estás enamorado de la señorita Kagome. Así que no te molestes en negarlo. Que no lo hayas dicho en voz alta o que no se lo hayas dicho a ella directamente no quita que no sea verdad.

—yo… —las replicas estaban atoradas en mi garganta.

—si no fuera así, no te molestarías porque ella se vaya. No te molestaría la presencia de Koga. No te daría tanto miedo la idea de perderla —las palabras tan certeras de Miroku me hicieron sentir como si estuviera desnudo.

—¿eso creen? —dije intentando parecer a toda costa indiferente. No me gustaba estar tan expuesto.

—estamos seguros —dijo Sango dándome la espalda, pero mirándome de reojo. Kirara maulló otra vez en acuerdo.

—pero… si yo —intenté decir, aferrándome al cuerpo durmiente de Kagome que estaba en mis brazos.

—no te molestes —me dijo Miroku de forma comprensiva— no tenemos por qué andarle diciendo nada a la señorita Kagome, eso solo lo puedes hacer tú porque son tus sentimientos—me dijo con una expresión sabia, que luego cambio a una severa, advirtiéndome— pero te lo advierto, no abuses del buen corazón de la señorita porque no siempre va a perdonarte y nada va a poder ayudarte después. Así que la próxima vez que te vayas de lengua, es mejor que te controles, sino esto va a volver a ocurrir y ella de verdad va a odiarte. Así que lo que pasó espero que te sirva de lección para que veas el alcance de tu idiotez —Miroku me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad. Shippo se dio la vuelta y me sacó la lengua.

—idiota —me dijo. Quise golpearlo, pero el mocoso tenía razón.

—te esperamos en el campamento —dijo Sango siguiendo al monje.

Abracé con más fuerza a Kagome y la miré dormir. Esperaba que ella no hubiera escuchado lo que me decían. Sería vergonzoso. No me atrevía a decirle nada a ella, aunque para los demás pareciera evidente que la quería, ella nunca se daba cuenta de nada. La miré enojado, pero enseguida me calmé. No era culpa de ella que no se diera cuenta. Después de como la trababa era obvio que nunca pensaría que yo la quería. Pero era tan difícil decirle algo. Cuando estábamos los dos solos, podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, menos de mis sentimientos por ella. La envidiaba. Esa capacidad de ella de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin miedo. De entregarse completamente a otros aunque pudieran herirla.

—pequeña tonta —le dije a la bella durmiente— espero que te des cuenta tú sola… porque yo no soy capaz de decirte nada…

XxxxxxxxxX

Al día siguiente Kagome ni me miró ni me dirigió la palabra. Aunque traté de acercarme a ella me ignoró como si yo no estuviera y pidió ir sobre Kirara, dejando que Miroku corriera junto a mí. La escuché reír mientras viajábamos y añoré su risa junto a mí oído, junto con sus palabras y sus manos sobre mí. Durante todo el viaje la miré intentando que me devolviera la vista pero ella jamás miró.

Llegamos a una aldea y las cosas siguieron igual. Al día siguiente fue igual, como el día que le siguió a ese. Una semana pasó y aunque peleamos con varios monstruos ella jamás se dirigió a mí y aunque salí lastimado —aunque no de gravedad, más que un par de rasguños— ella no fue la que curó mis heridas, sino que fue Miroku.

Con los días me volvía más loco. Extrañaba su voz cerca de mí. Extrañaba tenerla cerca y sentir sus manos. Cada día separado de ella hacía que mis pesadillas se volvieran más terribles. Al volver a la aldea de Kaede, ella se despidió y dijo que en cuatro días volvería. Se fue sin despedirse de mí. Todos me veían con lastima, incluso la vieja preguntó y al saber la razón me miró igual que todos. Corrí al árbol sagrado intentando escapar de esas miradas.

Todo el tiempo que Kagome no estuvo soñé que la perdía. Soñaba que moría y que la distancia se hacía cada vez más grande. El miedo me tenía paralizado, tanto que en todo ese tiempo no fui capaz de comer nada. En algunas ocasiones sé que grité a viva voz su nombre pidiendo que no muriera. El sonido de la flecha atravesando su cuerpo me mataba, tanto como sus ojos llenos de dolor mirándome y diciendo lo arrepentida que estaba de no haber muerto en ese momento. Recordé en ese instante el colgante que me dio aquella vez y lo saqué de mi cuello.

—"cumplirá cualquier deseo" —me dijo ella esa vez— "su poder es más grande que la perla de Shikon"

—deseo estar contigo… —le dije al colgante, esperando que tuviera razón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo jejeje**

 **aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ya el siguiente será el ultimo y tendrá lemon XD**

 **ya no molestaré ;)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad**

 _Este capitulo va dedicado a **CamiiTaisho** , por ser mi primer comentario y por siempre estar ahí conmigo. Un beso para ti. _

* * *

Corría, corría a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarla. Pero no podía…

Kagome se estaba desangrando y yo no podía llegar hasta ella para ayudarla. La flecha había atravesado su pequeño cuerpo y se desangraba.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Resiste! ¡Kagome! —ella no podía oírme. Tenía las manos sobre su herida y sus ojos poco a poco perdían color. Corrí con todo lo que mis fuerzas me permitían hasta que pude al fin llegar a ella. Pero mis manos estaban manchadas con sangre… su sangre. Ahora Kagome me miraba incrédulamente y horrorizada. Me miré las manos y vi mis garras más grandes… intenté hablar pero solo solté un gruñido. Kagome palideció y vi su cuerpo ahora lleno de marcas de garras. La vi caer a mis pies muerta y vi mis garras goteando sangre. Me vi reflejado en sus ojos y me vi transformado en youkai. Aullé al entender que había sido yo el que la mató. Tomé el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome e intenté abrazarla, pero cada vez que la tocaba la hería más y más. El olor de su sangre me enfermaba. Solo podía sentir el odio hacia mí mismo por esto. Yo la había matado. Yo la maté— perdóname… perdóname… Kagome…

— ¡Inuyasha despierta! —abrí los ojos con brusquedad y la vi. Kagome estaba frente a mí con el rostro preocupado. No lo pensé y la abracé contra mí, sin importarme que Miroku y Sango nos estuvieran mirando— ¿qué… qué te sucede? —me preguntó con nerviosismo. Ignoré su pregunta y me dediqué a olfatearla. Su aroma dulce me inundó, borrando el aroma a su sangre que tenía demasiado presente en la memoria.

—Estás aquí…—me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos. Kagome estaba sonrojada y me miraba nerviosa— estás viva…

—claro que estoy viva, tonto —me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició lentamente— no creas que con esto voy a perdonarte… —me dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento…—fue lo que le dije acariciando su cara con mis manos. Tenía el corazón acelerado por el miedo— no te mueras…

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —me preguntó haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. Estaba preocupada y parecía inquieta.

—No quiero perderte…—fue lo único que pude decirle, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La abracé contra mí, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, oliéndola, sintiéndola, escuchando su respiración acelerada— no quiero que mueras…

—oh Inuyasha… —sentí sus manos rodearme y enseguida el miedo que sentía se fue. Sentí como ella alejaba todo lo malo, como me inundaba la calidez y la felicidad— no tienes por qué temer a que me muera… lo que va a pasar pasará. No tienes que preocuparte por cosas que todavía no han pasado…

—Tú no lo entiendes —le dije en un gruñido, alejándome de ella. Kagome me miró sorprendida. Me fijé en que los muchachos intentaban a toda costa parecer desinteresados en lo que pasaba, pero podía notar que estaban pendientes. Kagome seguía mirándome sin entender nada. Me enfadé— ¡nunca entiendes nada!

—Inuyasha… estás exagerando…—me dijo en un murmullo.

— ¡no estoy exagerando, maldita sea! —me levanté y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. El miedo volvía a recorrerme. Miré a Kagome y una imagen de ella sangrando y muriendo se me vino a la cabeza. Temblé y el miedo comenzó a comerme vivo. Kagome se puso frente a mí y me tomo de las mejillas. Sentía a mi corazón latir lleno de pánico.

—Cálmate…—me dijo con su voz suave— calma…

—No le restes importancia…—fue lo que le dije. Suspiré y me fijé en que todos los muchachos estaban con rostros preocupados y casi en posición de combate. Miré a Kagome y ella me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Tranquilo… —me dijo ella. Ahí comprendí que estuve a punto de convertirme en youkai y era por eso que estaban todos tan atentos. Como siempre Kagome siempre le restaba importancia al peligro y no se había alejado de mí— hola… —me dijo ella. Suspiré y aparte de mi cara su mano. Me cruce de brazos y la miré fijamente.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí cuando esté así —le advertí, sentándome en el suelo y cruzando mis piernas. Ella se acuclilló frente a mí y puso sus manos enfrente de ella, sosteniéndose. Me miró con una sonrisa y yo la miré inquieto— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—A veces eres tan idiota —fruncí el ceño y le gruñí— pero otras veces eres tan lindo…—me sonrojé enseguida y los muchachos comenzaron a soltar risitas. Los miré amenazadoramente y ellos voltearon la cabeza, pero sin dejar de reír. Kagome llevó su mano a mi mejilla y me hizo mirarla a los ojos. Me sonrojé al verla tan cerca de mí e inevitablemente miré sus labios que se movían.

No tenía idea de lo que me estaba diciendo, solo podía pensar en besarla. Quería estar con ella, de cualquier forma posible, de cualquier manera que me permitiera estar junto a ella para siempre y cuidarla. Descrucé mis brazos y tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos sin dejar de mirar su boca. Quería tanto besarla, ser el más cercano a ella. Levanté la vista y la vi tan nerviosa y sonrojada, pero sobre todo me miraba como si no me conociera. Enseguida me reproché mi actitud. Era natural que ella me viera como si estuviera loco, jamás me comportaba así con ella, a pesar de que siempre pensaba en estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

—te…—me mordí la lengua cuando la vi tan atenta a mis palabras. El nerviosismo por fin vino a mí y me ahogué— duérmete —fue lo único que pude decir. Vi como ella les dirigía a los muchachos una mirada de extrañeza y yo me avergoncé.

Nada me sería tan complicado si yo fuera un poco más como ella.

La vi alejarse de mí, no sin antes darme una mirada de extrañeza. Mi corazón latió con violencia cuando ella se alejó. No quería que se fuera. Una de mis manos se movió sin que lo pensara y a punto estuve de detenerla, pero hice mi mano puño y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la vi hablar con Shippo. Había un amor tan profundo cuando ellos se miraban, que me puse estúpidamente celoso de ello. Kagome acariciaba al enano con tanta naturalidad, con tanto cariño. Secretamente siempre ansiaba lo mismo. Quería ser tan importante para ella, que siempre estuviera envuelta a mí alrededor.

—Lo de hoy estuvo impresionante —la voz de Miroku me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré con una mueca— jamás habían sido más evidentes tus intenciones hasta ahora…

—Cállate —le dije.

— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste esta vez? —la mirada preocupada de Miroku me hizo sentir querido. Antes de Kagome jamás había tenido ningún amigo y ahora había uno dispuesto siempre a escucharme y a aconsejarme.

—Yo la mataba…—le respondí estremeciéndome. La risa de Kagome evitó que me sumergiera en pensamientos tan turbios. La observé darle comida a Kirara y hablar animadamente con Sango. El deseo de estar junto a ella me devoró como siempre y quise caminar hasta ella, envolverme a su alrededor y que ella hiciera lo mismo—yo…

—Solo estás creciendo, al fin —dijo de forma graciosa Miroku dándome una palmadita en la espalda— no te sientas mal por lo que piensas…

—y tú qué sabes…—le dije dándole una mirada burlona.

—Sé que es lo que se siente cuando miras a la mujer que amas —la sorpresa de mi cara debía ser demasiado evidente para él porque soltó una risa— si lo que quieres es estar con ella solo ve…

—No puedo —le dije cerrando los ojos, odiando ese sentimiento de cobardía que me consumía.

—claro que puedes, solo debes atreverte. Ella no va a alejarse de ti a menos que tú se lo pidas —miré angustiado a Miroku y él solo me sonrió animadamente— si tú no te mueves nada va a cambiar y lo que sientes solo va a ser un sueño… una mera ilusión que siempre va a parecer inalcanzable…

—no seré yo el que la mate —recordé la pesadilla, mientras me retraía en mí mismo. Miroku me miró con preocupación— no puedo ser yo…

—Inuyasha… por acercarte a ella y decirle lo que sientes, no vas a matarla… —su voz transmitía toda la seguridad que yo no sentía— quítate ese estúpido sentimiento de inferioridad y ese miedo absurdo. Eres un hanyou y eso no importa. La señorita Kagome acepta lo humano y lo bestia que hay dentro de ti, eso ya deberías saberlo. Lo único que puede lastimarla es tu indiferencia, pero nada más. Debes creer en ti mismo, pero si no lo haces, al menos cree en ella…

—No voy a arriesgarme a lastimarla…—cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza— tú no lo entiendes… si no son nuestros enemigos queriendo deshacerse de ella, soy yo cuando pierdo el control…

—Lo primero se puede evitar tanto como lo segundo —me dijo seriamente— tú pierdes el control cuando te dejas llevar por la desesperación… pero mírala —hice lo que me pidió y la vi ahí tan tranquila, como si mi casi transformación nunca hubiera pasado— ella no está asustada de ti. Te preocupas tanto por lastimarla y no ves que a ella solo le importas tú… debes aprender a confiar más en ti. No importa lo que hagas, esa jovencita tan adorable siempre va a permanecer a tu lado, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarte a tus miedos y a tus sentimientos… dile lo que sientes y deja que ella decida…

Miroku se levantó y se fue dejándome pensativo. Lo vi acercarse a Sango y suspiré cansinamente cuando lo vi tocarle el trasero. El golpe no se hizo esperar. Escuché la voz de Sango insultarlo y la risa alegre de Kagome al escuchar a Miroku defenderse, sonreí. Quizás el tonto de Miroku tuviera razón. Vi a Kagome levantarse con una toalla y me tensé. Esperé a que Sango fuera con ella, pero vi a Kagome negar pidiéndole un poco de privacidad. Sango la vio con extrañeza y vi a Kagome sonrojarse. Se acercó a Sango y le dijo algo en el oído. Sango se sonrojó y asintió. Shippo quiso ir con ella, pero Sango lo detuvo diciéndole que ella necesitaba ir sola. Cuando vi a Kagome alejarse me levanté de un salto y fui tras ella.

—Inuyasha… —escuché la voz de Sango, advirtiéndome.

—Déjalo… —dijo Miroku— no va a espiarla… solo se quiere asegurar de que esté bien…

—De acuerdo —dijo Sango— pero no te atrevas a espiarla…

—Keh —le dije fastidiado— no soy el imbécil de Miroku…—él hizo un sonido, fingiendo sentirse ofendido y yo solo lo miré burlonamente— mejor preocúpate de quedarte sola con él, Sango… no vaya a ser que su mano maldita cobre vida —Sango se sonrojó y miró amenazadoramente al monje que ya tenía la mano en movimiento. Me alejé de ahí moviendo la cabeza, divertido.

Caminé siguiendo el rastro del aroma de Kagome hasta llegar a un lago. Me quedé a la distancia suficiente para darle privacidad y estar atento a todo lo que hacía. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé sobre el tronco de un árbol. Le escuché dar un pequeño quejido de dolor que me puso alerta de inmediato.

—En mala hora llega… —dijo a la nada. Escuché su suspiro lleno de frustración y yo cerré los ojos. No entendía que pasaba, pero no era nada serio si ella no se quejaba. Me quedé atento, escuchando. Me sonrojé cuando escuché el agua moverse, y aunque muy en el fondo quería mirar, me detuve. Yo no era Miroku— está tan fría… —dijo su voz.

Me pregunté en ese momento porque demonios si estaba fría se había metido al agua. La escuché chapotear y tararear una melodía tranquila. Enterré mis garras en mis manos cuando los deseos de mirarla se hacían más fuertes. No importaba cuantas veces me lo negara, siempre quería verla, incluso desnuda. Me sonrojé por mis pensamientos y gruñí molesto conmigo mismo. Presté atención a los sonidos pero no había ninguno. Esperé un rato sin escuchar nada. El miedo me invadió. No escuchaba la ropa moverse, indicándome que estuviera vistiéndose. Esperé un poco más pero no había nada. Salí detrás del árbol y vi las ropas de Kagome tiradas y el agua quieta. En dos segundos yo me había lanzado al agua a buscarla. La encontré hundiéndose, con los ojos semi abiertos. La tomé de un brazo y nos saqué a ambos del agua. La dejé arrodillarse en la hierba y me saqué mi haori, sacudiendo el agua que tenía y poniéndoselo encima. Froté sus hombros intentando que entrara en calor.

—Estúpida, estúpida —la regañé, con el corazón acelerado. La vi mirarle con la vista perdida y la abracé contra mí pecho, intentando darle un poco de calor y también intentando sentirla viva contra mí.

—Inuyasha… no sé… que pasó —me dijo ella con voz temblorosa por el frío.

—yo sí, que eres una estúpida —me separé de ella y la hice mirarme a los ojos. Un olor a sangre me paralizó. Me separé de ella intentando ver de dónde provenía. Cuando vi unas gotas deslizarse entre sus piernas el pánico sacó lo mejor de mí— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? —le pregunté sin esperar respuesta.

—Nada —Kagome me miró sorprendida y extrañada para luego mirarme avergonzada cuando le saqué mi haori, intentó cubrirse de mis ojos, pero yo no presté atención. La miré completa buscando donde había sido herida

— ¿Quién te lastimó? —pregunté moviéndola, para buscar el lugar de donde provenía la herida.

—Inuyasha, suéltame —me dijo roja y enojada. Yo no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila— ya basta…—me dijo. Seguí mirándola hasta que vi que la sangre salía de su entrepierna. Kagome se cubrió y yo me levanté, preocupado y avergonzado en partes iguales. Ahora me daba cuenta que la había tocado y visto desnuda, pero mi preocupación por la sangre fue más fuerte que mi vergüenza.

—Tengo que llevarte con Sango, ella puede curarte —le dije sin ser capaz de tocarla. Kagome negó con la cabeza, emanando furia. Yo intenté levantarla, pero Kagome me dio un manotazo en la mano— ella va a sanar tu herida…—intentando que comprendiera.

—No es una herida —ella me miraba enojada y avergonzada.

—Estás sangrando —le dije, enojándome— después puedes preocuparte por tu estúpido pudor… tengo que hacer que ella te cure…

—No es una herida —insistió ella, levantándose y mirándome sonrojada y furiosa— y no iré con Sango…

—Voy a llevarte, aunque sea a la fuerza —Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y yo solo la miré a los ojos. La tentación de mirar la piel que dejaba ver mi haori mal cerrado sobre su cuerpo era demasiada.

—Abajo —el dolor de la caída me hizo olvidarme de la preocupación que pronto se volvió furia.

—Maldita estúpida —le dije levantando la cabeza del suelo, enfurecido— ¡tienes que curar tu herida!

— ¡no es ninguna herida! —Me gritó— es normal…

— ¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser normal sangrar?! —cuestioné furioso. La mirada de Kagome cambio y miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada— ¡contéstame! —demandé.

—Es mi periodo…—me dijo en un susurro. Enseguida me sentí como si fuera un idiota. Me sonrojé y le di la espalda para que no viera mi cara. Había hecho un problema de algo que en realidad no era. Cerré los ojos pero decidí abrirlos cuando la imagen de ella desnuda me invadió.

—lo… lo… lo siento —dije nerviosamente. No fui capaz de voltear a verla— será mejor que…—cuando la escuché dar un gemido de dolor, volví a olvidar todo y me gire de golpe viéndola tocarse el vientre. Sin pensarlo realmente, remplacé su mano con la mía y masajee el lugar. Sentí la mirada de Kagome sobre mí, pero la ignoré. Estaba avergonzado, pero mi preocupación principal era que no sintiera dolor. La miré a los ojos y vi una mirada extraña en ella. La vi llevarse los brazos a su pecho para cubrirse y la solté— lo siento —le dije intentando darme la vuelta— yo solo… —Kagome me detuvo y la miré. Se notaba sorprendida por su acción pero no me soltó. Yo estaba tan avergonzado y sorprendido como ella. Mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo y sin entenderlo me endurecí. Me avergoncé más si era posible al ver que uno de sus pechos estaba expuesto, la punta sobresalía y un sudor frío me recorrió— cúbrete, por favor…—le pedí, suplicante. Ella se sobresaltó y a toda prisa se cerró el haori sobre sus pechos, pasando a llevarlos. Ella gimió de dolor y no supe que hacer—yo… ¿duele demasiado? —pregunté tratando de saber y a la vez intentando ignorar lo que pasaba.

—sí…—murmuró. La vi estremecerse y la abracé con cuidado. Cuando sentí su pecho contra el mío, temblé y una ola de excitación me recorrió. El olor a sangre era persistente, pero también había un aroma diferente, olía como el aroma normal de ella pero con algo completamente distinto. Llevado por el deseo y la curiosidad, mi nariz fue a su cuello y me sentí embriagado— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó. No respondí nada. Este aroma nuevo intensificaba mis deseos. Presioné mi nariz contra su piel, olfateándola. Kagome soltó una risa por las cosquillas que representaba mi respiración en su cuello. Seguí olfateándola hasta llegar en medio de sus pechos. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes como el mío— Inuyasha… —me llamó inquieta.

—hueles tan bien…—fue lo único que pude decir. Kagome se estremeció y se apretó contra mí. Moví el haori hacia un lado y vi su pezón rosado y endurecido. Llevé mi nariz hasta él y olí. Gemí un poco cuando más de su aroma me rodeo. Una de mis garras fue hasta su pezón y lo presioné, fascinado. Kagome gimió— ¿te duele? —pregunté con una voz ronca que no reconocí como mía.

—sssí… un poco —me dijo su voz agitada. Me erguí y la miré desde toda mi altura. Kagome levantó su cabeza y me vio con unos ojos que solo podían reflejar deseo y vergüenza. Moví mi mano hasta ahuecar su pecho en mi palma, frotándolo. Kagome gimió y entrecerró los ojos. Despacio masajee su pecho y Kagome se estremeció en mis brazos. El aroma de su sangre mezclado con su nuevo aroma me tenía desquiciado— yo…

— ¿te sientes bien? —pregunté ansioso porque me dijera que sí y me permitiera seguir tocándola. Kagome me miró sonrojada y solo pudo asentir. Gruñí y temblé de deseo. El aroma literalmente me tenía embriagado. Llevé mi otra mano a su otro pecho, imitando mi acción y ella gimió. Sentí como frotaba sus piernas juntas y yo me acerqué a ella— Kagome… —la llamé con la vista nublada.

—Inuyasha…—me dijo como toda respuesta. Estaba hermosa con la vista perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas. Me acerqué todo lo que pude contra ella, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió mi miembro endurecido contra su vientre— yo…

—Tócame —le pedí. Tan embriagado y necesitado como estaba, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo— por favor… —la vi sonrojarse y mirarme con un brillo extraño en sus ojos— hueles tan bien… por favor —volví a pedirle, presionándome contra ella, mostrándole mi necesidad— tócame… —no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí sabía que lo necesitaba— por favor… tócame…—vi la pequeña mano de Kagome tocar mi pecho y moverse lentamente hacia abajo. Gemí de pura necesidad y froté sus pechos con más intensidad, escuchando su gemido de placer y olfateando con placer más de su intenso aroma.

— ¡Kagome! —la voz de Shippo me sacó del trance y me separé de ella lo más rápido que pude, mirándola avergonzado y sorprendido. Kagome me veía de la misma forma, igual de sonrojada de lo que yo estaba.

— ¡Kagome! —esta vez fue la voz de Sango que me hizo despertar completamente.

—Lo siento… —le dije alejándome de ella rápidamente.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme. Olvidándome de mi haori que deje con Kagome. Corrí lo más lejos que pude de todos, con la sensación de los pechos de Kagome en mis manos. Las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo llenaban mi cabeza, sumadas a la sensación de mi cuerpo y el suyo juntos como nunca lo habían estado antes. Me detuve en lo más denso del bosque y di un gritó de frustración y de rabia.

— ¡mierda! —fue lo que grité. Estaba avergonzado por mi comportamiento y asustado. Nunca había pasado algo así. Sí, yo la deseaba, no podía negar eso. Sí, había imaginado alguna vez estar con ella de esa forma, pero solo era eso: imaginación. Recordé la vez que, dormida, Kagome había succionado mi dedo y gemí. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y la agite hacia ambos lados. Se supone que no debía, no debía acercarme tanto. Ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a su sangre. Su aroma… su maldito aroma y su cuerpo que parecía salido de una ilusión o del mejor sueño— no puedo volver… —me dije temblando. Mis garras habían crecido y podía sentir mi youki aumentar— maldición… —pensé en la vieja pulga Mioga y sin pensarlo realmente corrí en dirección a la cueva de Totosai, porque ese lugar no podía llamarse casa. Tenía que encontrar a la pulga y tenía que alejarme de Kagome lo más posible— Kagome… —me detuve un momento y miré hacia atrás. Odiaba alejarme de ella, odiaba cualquier tipo de separación, pero sabía que era necesario en este momento. Necesitaba respuestas, porque el aroma que Kagome tenía era casi demasiado parecido a cuando ella estaba en celo y no podía arriesgarme— lo siento…—me alejé de ahí a toda velocidad, rogando que me tomara el tiempo suficiente encontrar al viejo Mioga para no estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis chicas queridas, debo decirles que este es el final de este fic, dije que sería de tres capitulos y cumplí.**

 **estoy muy triste la verdad, hubo una ola de plagios en fanfic y comenzaron a publicar en amazon esas historias.**

 **lo lamento por las autoras a las que les robaron las obras y yo estoy con un ataque de miedo por eso.**

 **ustedes saben que mi bebé es "Deseo Irresistible" y moriré si si alguien me lo roba. es por eso que les pido su ayuda porque sé que solo ustedes pueden denunciar a las que roban las historias de otras autoras.**

 **Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y por molestarlas de alguna manera.**

 **Un beso enorme**

* * *

Estaba de pie frente a ella. Kagome me miraba con deseo y su aroma dulce estaba más intenso y delicioso. Ella había llevado mis manos a sus pechos y me miraba fijamente, gimiendo con suavidad y subiendo la intensidad cuando yo masajeaba más fuerte. La podía ver agitada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión. Me acerqué a ella e hice lo que hace tanto tiempo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas: la besé.

Kagome parecía sorprendida en un principio, pero enseguida correspondió a mi beso. La abracé contra mí, aplastando sus pechos contra mi propio pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que latía con fuerza a la par con el mío. De un momento a otro los dos estábamos desnudos, y extrañamente no estaba avergonzado por eso. Kagome acariciaba mi torso y me miraba con esos ojos brillantes, que ahora podía reconocer como ojos llenos de deseo. Acaricie la espalda de Kagome, sintiendo su infinita suavidad y la calidez de su piel, mientras que ella me recorría con sus manos. Gruñía preso de la lujuria, pero no era solamente eso lo que me tenía en un estado de euforia, era el hecho de que ella estaba conmigo y que iba a estar más cerca de ella que nadie. Íbamos a estar unidos, porque solo los dioses sabían que nadie podría separarme de ella, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Te quiero…—me dijo ella besándome en los labios. Colocando una de sus manos sobre mi corazón, mientras que la otra estaba en mi cabeza, tocando una de mis orejas, algo que solo podía hacer ella, algo que representaba su aceptación a mi lado youkai.

No pude responder sus palabras ni su gesto. Enseguida un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, el mismo que jamás me permitía decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Kagome me miraba fijamente, pero de pronto sus ojos se fueron apagando, poco a poco, hasta volverse blancos. La vi desvanecerse ante mí y yo no pude hacer nada más que ver como ella palidecía y caía de mis brazos.

— ¿Kagome? —la llamé. Ahora estábamos ambos vestidos. Ella con su uniforme manchado de sangre y yo con las manos manchadas con su sangre. Kagome tenía la vista perdida, no miraba nada, pero tenía una expresión asustada, que quedó grabada en su rostro. Un sudor frío corrió por mi espalda cuando me vi a mi mismo parado junto a su cuerpo, pero como youkai. Veía la imagen como si fuera un mero espectador de la escena que se reproducía ahí frente a mí. Ambos estábamos manchados de sangre, él con una expresión desquiciada y yo con una expresión de pánico— ¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunté. Él solo me miró, para luego mirar sus garras. Levantó a Kagome en sus brazos, mirándola y lamiendo la sangre de su mejilla— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —insistí, a punto de ponerme a llorar, deseando matarlo, matarme a mí mismo por aquello.

—No pude salvarla…—me dijo él, con su voz distorsionada por un gruñido. Lo vi acariciar la mejilla de Kagome con su propia mejilla y llorar. La imagen era tan dolorosa: Kagome muerta en mis brazos, pálida y fría. Nunca había llorado, jamás hasta que pensé una vez que la había perdido. Pero el pensar en que ella estaba muerta, era demasiado doloroso— nunca le dije que la amaba…

—Kagome… —ella estaba ahí en los brazos del Inuyasha youkai, pálida y sin vida— oh Kagome… lo siento…—fue lo único que pude decir mientras me acercaba a ella, intentando de alguna manera alcanzarla.

—no pude cuidarla… no pude…—mi yo youkai rugió por el dolor y Kagome se desvaneció en el aire, con la brisa del viento. Yo grité y mi yo youkai rugió perdiendo la consciencia, transformándose completamente y perdiendo la razón.

—No le dije que la amaba…—dije a la nada, viendo como ella desaparecía— ¡Kagome! —sentí como yo me transformaba, como el dolor y el sentimiento de fracaso se apoderaba de mí. Rugí de dolor y de rabia por no haber podido cuidarla, porque el no haberla protegido era como si yo mismo la hubiera matado.

— ¡amo Inuyasha! —la voz la pulga Mioga me sacó de la pesadilla espeluznante. Miré al viejo Totosai quien me miraba de la misma forma preocupada de Mioga— ¿qué ha sucedido amo? —Me preguntó la pulga— ha gritado el nombre de Kagome…

— ¿acaso en tu sueño murió? —la voz de Totosai hizo que me estremeciera y que el terror me invadiera. Apreté la empuñadura de mi espada que palpitó intentando sellar mi sangre demoniaca— voy a tomar esa acción como un sí…

—No seas así —lo reprendió la vieja pulga. Llevé ambas manos a mi cara y solté un suspiro tembloroso— amo Inuyasha, debo decirle que huele demasiado a miedo, si me permite el atrevimiento…

—Que delicado eres Mioga, solo dile que apesta a terror y ya —miré a ambos ancianos y me pregunté cómo fue que mi padre no los asesinó en el pasado— ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado con la chica humana que tienes tanto miedo? —cerré los ojos al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Llevaba cuatro días lejos de ella y la extrañaba, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de volver.

—Casi muere —fue lo que le dije. Mioga quiso saber los detalles y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado. Ambos se quedaron con expresiones pensativas y me miraron fijamente después.

— ¿Cuándo es que tienes pensado irte? —la voz del viejo Totosai sonaba curiosa, mientras trabajaba en una espada.

—Debería haber vuelto —fue lo único que dije. Mioga soltó una risita.

—el amo no puede estar demasiado tiempo lejos de Kagome y creo que menos ahora que tiene tanto miedo de que le pase algo —miré amenazadoramente a Mioga que enseguida soltó un carraspeo y dejó de reír.

—Pues no importa lo que digan, Inuyasha, eres un tonto —solté un gruñido y le fruncí el ceño al youkai herrero que me miraba tranquilamente—. No me mires así. A estas alturas de tu vida ya deberías tener claras las cosas. Si estás interesado en la mujer solo ve y tómala. Ya sabes que si se hacen compañeros podrás cuidarla mucho mejor…

—el amo tiene miedo de ser demasiado duro con ella —dijo Mioga sentado y con una expresión sabia— además no es como si solo estuviera interesado, está totalmente enamorado de Kagome, tanto que se vuelve tonto en su presencia…

—Tonto es todos los días. El que esté enamorado no hace ninguna diferencia —replicó Totosai.

—Pero se vuelve aún más tonto —contestó Mioga. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado de que estaba ahí escuchando y viendo todo— además el amo Inuyasha no tiene idea de lo que debe hacer, a pesar de que hace ya mucho tiempo maduró, recién ahora están despertando sus instintos carnales y no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Pero creo que el amo no sabe que solo debe hacerles caso…

—Como si fuera tan fácil —les dije gruñendo, fastidiado de que me ignoraran.

—A tu padre, el gran Inu no Taisho no le costó demasiado… —dijo Totosai sopando sobre la espada que estaba arreglando.

—Yo no soy mi padre —repliqué.

—Eso es cierto, de ser él ya estarías emparejado con la humana —respondió con simpleza— pero tu padre tuvo el mismo miedo, porque Izayoi era humana y era muchísimo más delicada que tu humana. Pero tu padre confiaba en sí mismo como confiaba en que tu madre no le tenía miedo y lo aceptaba. Ten claro que tu padre era un youkai y sus instintos eran muchísimo más fuertes que los tuyos…

—pero mi padre ya tenía los suficientes años como para tener control sobre sí mismo. Mioga me dijo que mi padre era un demonio con muchos años a cuestas —miré la espada que me dejó de legado mi padre y la apreté con mi mano.

—Eso es cierto, amo Inuyasha —respondió Mioga— pero aunque haya sido un demonio legendario, también sintió miedo. Usted sabe que su madre fue asesinada el día que le estaba dando a luz, pero aunque su padre no dudo ni un instante al usar a colmillo sagrado, estuvo todo el día lleno de pánico porque a la señora Izayoi no le pasara nada, pensando en llegar a tiempo para poder cuidarle a ella y a usted —me contó— así que no debería cuestionarse tanto amo… todos han pasado por lo mismo que usted.

—Además Inuyasha —dijo Totosai— eres muy afortunado, encontraste a tu compañera siendo joven. Muchos pasan años y nunca la encuentran. El aroma que dices que tanto te vuelve loco no es más que el aroma de tu compañera destinada que fue hecho precisamente para que no pudieras resistirlo y la reconocieras. Así que deja de ser un tonto y ve con tu mujer. Si tienes miedo de que le pase algo, pues hazte más fuerte y cuídala. Además tu mujer no es una mujer débil, es una sacerdotisa. Deberías aprender a confiar más en ella…

—Y ya tranquilícese amo —Mioga dio un salto y se puso sobre mi rodilla— siempre que usted tenga confianza, nada le va a pasar. No deje que el miedo lo supere. Quizás cuando combatió con Kaguya, Kagome estuvo a punto de morir, pero no fue así porque ella es fuerte y porque usted también lo es y llegó a tiempo. Piense en eso y solo crea… sería bueno ya que Totosai y yo pudiéramos ver a sus cachorros, ya que no vamos a vivir para siempre… —me sonrojé de solo pensarlo y me levanté de golpe, dándoles la espalda.

—Inuyasha —me detuvo Totosai cuando comencé a caminar. Me voltee y esperé a que me dijera algo— toma… —me lanzó un pequeño objeto y yo lo quedé mirando con sorpresa. Se me hacía familiar el pequeño colgante dorado con forma de flor, que tenía una pequeña piedra de color rojo— lo mandó a hacer tu padre para tu madre hace años…—miré el objeto y una profunda nostalgia me llenó— tu madre me lo entregó antes de morir para que lo cuidara por ti. Izayoi sabía que encontrarías a tu compañera. La piedra fue un regalo de tu padre por tu nacimiento. Es una piedra de fuego. Una vez que se lo regales a tu compañera nunca podrá quitárselo y siempre cuidara de ella…

—gracias… —fue lo único que pude decirle con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, vete de una vez —Totosai siguió arreglando la espada y yo me di la vuelta.

— ¡espero que esta vez sea valiente y se confiese, amo! —gruñí al escuchar el grito de Mioga, pero decidí ignorarlo, escuchando tras de mí la risa de Mioga y de Totosai.

—Ya me las pagará esa maldita pulga —le dije a la nada.

Llevaba demasiados días lejos de mi grupo, pero creo que ya estaba mejor, al menos en lo que respecta a mis miedos. Ya Miroku y los viejos me lo habían dicho. Tenía que creer, en ella y en mí, tenía que decirle que la quería. Aunque ahora que la idea estaba en mi cabeza me temblaban las manos y me sudaban. Estaba aterrorizado. Me detuve en mi carrera y me apoyé en un tronco, con la respiración acelerada por el terror. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en cómo demonios le iba a decir a Kagome que la quería. Decírmelo o reconocerlo ante mí era relativamente sencillo, pero ante otros no y mucho menos ante ella. Mi corazón se aceleró al imaginármela enfrente. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle? Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, nunca. Estaba acostumbrado a actuar más que a pensar y decir las cosas. Solo de imaginármela enfrente y mirándome me hacía temblar de miedo y se me cerraba la garganta. Mi corazón se aceleró aún más y temblé de pies a cabeza sonrojándome. Miré el colgante de mi madre y pensé en ella. No creo que estuviera muy orgullosa de tener un hijo cobarde. Apreté el colgante en mi puño, intentando calmar mis temblores y relajarme. Respiré profundo y miré hacia adelante empezando a correr en la dirección a donde ellos estaban.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde había estado el campamento y no los vi, entrecerré los ojos con extrañeza. Pensé que seguramente al ver que no volvía, habían decidido seguir el viaje confiando en que yo los alcanzaría. Seguí el aroma del grupo y corrí hacia el este a donde mi nariz me llevaba. Me paralicé al sentir el olor a sangre. Escuché el gritó lleno de terror de Shippo y desenvainé a colmillo de acero dando un saltó. Un demonio que apestaba a Naraku me dio la bienvenida. Posiblemente era otra de sus extensiones. Lancé el viento cortante, pero el bastardo lo esquivó, solo hiriéndose en el brazo. Cuando llegué al suelo di una mirada rápida a los muchachos y vi a Sango montada en Kirara eliminando a unos youkais que estaban en el cielo. Miroku hacía lo mismo desde tierra eliminando a los que se veían más fuertes. Busqué a Kagome con la mirada y no la vi. Un temblor me recorrió al no olerla en ninguna parte.

— ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! —pregunté a cualquiera de ellos que pudiera responderme.

— ¡se la llevaron! —Me gritó Shippo detrás de Miroku— ¡ese demonio horrible se la llevó!

— ¡¿Naraku?! —grité llenándome de rabia.

— ¡no! ¡Ese demonio que tienes enfrente! —me contestó Shippo.

— ¡es una extensión de Naraku que puede replicarse! —Me gritó Sango, mientras lanzaba su boomerang a los demonios— el original fue el que se la llevó.

— ¡era una trampa! —Me gritó Miroku llegando junto a mí, mientras me deshacía con mi espada de los youkais que venían hacia nosotros— nos separaron a todos y se la llevó cuando nos empezaron a atacar…

—ese maldito…—vi a la réplica y le rugí lleno de rabia.

— ¡toma Inuyasha! —vi como Shippo corrió hasta mí para darme el haori que le entregué a Kagome antes de irme. Sin perder de vista al youkai me lo puse y el reconfortante aroma de Kagome me dio la bienvenida.

—voy a acabar contigo —le dije al youkai frente a mí. El maldito bastardo no hablaba, solo me miraba con burla. Cuando tronó los dedos una imagen de Kagome apareció. Sango gritó al igual que Shippo y Miroku ahogó uno. Yo rugí de rabia y de miedo. La imagen de Kagome la mostraba herida completamente.

—la pequeña perra no se quedaba quieta…—cuando él río, sentí mi youki crecer y me lancé contra él con un rugido de rabia, cortando su risa y su cuerpo.

—basura…—le dije cuando lo vi desaparecer al ser cortado por mis garras. Mi voz sonaba más ronca y tenebrosa, mi poder sobre natural había aumentado considerablemente. La imagen de Kagome desapareció al instante. Mi espada palpitaba intentando contener mi sangre demoniaca, pero mi rabia era más fuerte. Seguí el suave rastro del aroma de Kagome y corrí en esa dirección. Escuché que mi grupo se quedaba atrás combatiendo con el resto de los gusanos que Naraku había enviado, pero confié en que ellos podrían contra ellos.

Corrí a toda velocidad, lleno de pensamientos deseosos de sangre y de venganza. Cuando llegué vi a Kagome apoyada sobre una rodilla; mientras que apuntaba una flecha al youkai que se la había llevado. Gruñí al verla herida por todas partes. Su sangre era lo único que podía oler. La extensión de Naraku tenía tentáculos que salían de la punta de sus dedos y era de ahí de donde salía el olor a sangre de Kagome. Varias partes de su cuerpo lucían agujeros por donde supuse habían herido las flechas de Kagome. Ella parecía tener dolor pero su mirada firme y desafiante, aun en mi estado youkai, me llenó de orgullo. Cuando el bastardo lanzó un ataqué contra ella, me atravesé en su camino y le mostré mis garras con su sangre cuando lo corté. Escuché un gritó de sorpresa de Kagome pero la ignoré, fijándome en el maldito frente a mí.

Fue así que comencé a pelear con el bastardo. Disfrutando plenamente cada vez que lo hería, ignorando el dolor de las pocas heridas que me había causado. Vi una flecha pasar junto a mí y darle en el corazón al youkai y aproveché de terminarlo. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, vi como caía esa pequeña basura que no había sido suficiente rival para mí, sonreí con malicia e hice sonar mis garras. Miré a Kagome y la vi mirar al youkai caído. Caminé hacia ella lentamente mostrándole mis garras manchadas con sangre y un poco de la carne del youkai. La vi mirarme con sorpresa y quedarse paralizada, pero enseguida sus ojos se agrandaron al mirar lo que sea que había detrás de mí. Yo estaba a un metro de ella y me tensé al verla correr hacía mí, le gruñí como advertencia, rogando que no se me acercara, pero ella me tomo de los brazos y me dio la vuelta. Cuando entendí lo que había pasado, rugí: Kagome había visto como el youkai, con sus últimas fuerzas, había lanzado un ataque hacia mí y se había interpuesto, aun cuando yo estaba transformado. La vi dar un grito ahogado, mientras me daba un apretón a los brazos, intentando sostenerse. Su aroma a sangre, que era bastante fuerte, se intensificó, delatando que la herida era mucho más profunda. La tomé en brazos, todavía convertido en youkai, viendo la herida de su estómago. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y rugí con fuerza. La pequeña mano de Kagome me tocó en la mejilla y me dio una débil sonrisa, mientras me daba una pequeña caricia tranquilizadora.

—Calma… —me dijo su voz débil y suave, sin perder esa sonrisa. Le gruñí sin dejar de llorar, intentando pensar en algo para ayudarla— tranquilo, Inuyasha…—me dijo consolándome con su voz suave, cuando yo debería consolarla a ella.

—Kagome…—le dije con mi voz distorsionada por mi transformación— qué hago… —dije en un gruñido. Kagome comenzó a cerrar los ojos— no te mueras… no te atrevas…—la amenacé. Ella se abrazó a mí y escuché como sus latidos disminuían. La desesperación me inundó y vi que la blusa de su uniforme se manchaba más y más de su sangre. Preso de la desesperación dejé que mis instintos me dominaran por completo.

XxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome a lo profundo del bosque, mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie. Cuando se detuvo, dejó a Kagome recostada en la hierba y comenzó a desvestirla a toda velocidad, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, con toda la delicadeza que en su estado podía tener. Kagome respiraba cada vez más lento y el youkai frente a ella comenzó a lamer las heridas, dándole especial atención a la herida de su estómago. A pesar de que sus movimientos era tranquilos y certeros. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, delatando que en su interior el miedo y el dolor seguían presentes dentro de su corazón. Kagome abrió los ojos, débilmente, fijándose en el Inuyasha youkai que estaba lamiendo sus heridas. Si no hubiese sido por el terrible dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, y por sobre todo en su estómago, se hubiera avergonzado de sentir la lengua de Inuyasha pasar por su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Inuyasha morderse una muñeca hasta sacarse sangre, vio y sintió la sangre de Inuyasha caer sobre la herida de su estómago. Un profundo escozor fue lo que llegó a sentir cuando este se transformó en un dolor demasiado parecido a una quemadura.

Gritó al sentir el ardor e Inuyasha la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Tembló, sintiendo un poco de miedo al ver las marcas violetas y esos ojos azules aterradores mirarla tan fijamente. Se sorprendió al ver una gota de sangre caer desde la boca de él, pero quedó aún más impactada al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, intentando que abriera la boca. Solo del shock, Kagome la abrió, degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre de Inuyasha en su propia boca. Intentó escupirla, pero la boca de Inuyasha sobre la suya se lo impidió, obligándola a tragar. Cuando la sangre llegó a su estómago, la sensación de ardor se hizo todavía más fuerte y solo pudo gritar, sintiendo como le ardía todo el cuerpo. Inuyasha se separó de ella viendo como convulsionaba sobre la hierba, gimiendo y hasta gritando del dolor. Como youkai, se quedó estático mirando como poco a poco la herida del estómago se cerraba, mientras ella gritaba; su corazón de humano y de hanyou sufrió al verla sufrir, pero en el fondo sabía que si quería que viviera ella tenía que pasar por ese dolor.

Kagome sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza y el cuerpo, el ardor la consumía y se sentía como si se estuviera quemando viva sobre lava ardiente. Por un segundo sintió que se moría solo por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. Gritó y maldijo todo lo que se sabía, arrancando de paso algunas hierbas.

—"Dios voy a morir" —pensó mientras las convulsiones se hacían cada vez más seguidas y fuertes. De un momento a otro todo se detuvo, sorprendida por ya no sentir más dolor se sentó, poco a poco, temerosa de hacerse un daño innecesario, y se vio el estómago. Lo primero que notó fue que ya no tenía ninguna herida en el cuerpo, lo que la sorprendió; lo segundo que pasó fue que se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez, pensando que estaría completamente desnuda si no fuera por su ropa interior. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y llevó sus piernas a su pecho intentando cubrirse. Miró al Inuyasha youkai que la miraba como si fuera un depredador, y aun así logrando parecer curioso, observando todo lo que hacía sin tener la más mínima intención de atacarla o hacer algo. Kagome no lo perdió de vista mientras que él la observaba y la recorría entera con los ojos— Inuyasha…—lo llamó ella un poco asustada— emm gracias…—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Estás… viva —dijo él con su voz gutural. Kagome se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Aunque confiaba ciegamente en él, eso no quería decir que su propio instinto de supervivencia no funcionara. Podía sentir su fuerza sobrenatural y mentiría si dijera que a veces no se asustaba, pero era Inuyasha y ella lo aceptaba con todo lo que eso implicaba, incluso su faceta más aterradora.

—Gracias a ti —dijo ella no atreviéndose a levantar una mano en su dirección, por miedo a que se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Eres... —Inuyasha gruñó, intentando darse a entender, viendo que ella lo miraba interrogante—… mía…—Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharlo. Le dio la mirada más impactada que tenía y se estremeció. Vio a Inuyasha sacar algo de la manga de su haori y se asustó cuando llevó esa mano en su dirección con brusquedad. Él detuvo la mano, como esperando a que ella se acercara, y ella estiró la suya poniéndola debajo de él. Inuyasha abrió la mano y dejó caer el colgante en la mano de ella. Kagome miró con sorpresa y fascinación la pequeña pieza de oro con una piedra roja— tuya… —fue lo único que él dijo. Kagome sintió sorpresa, para luego sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dio una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa en su dirección, llevando el colgante hasta su corazón, feliz de que él le diera un regalo y más estando en ese estado.

Había pensado en esos días que él se había ido a ver a otra persona o que quizás le había pasado algo malo, el miedo no la había dejado dormir muy bien en esos días. Se había ido tan apresuradamente luego de lo que había pasado en el lago. Lo miró sintiendo una calidez profunda en su corazón. Nunca le había dado un regalo y el hecho de que se lo diera como un youkai, que era la faceta más peligrosa que él tenía, tenía un significado demasiado importante. Él la reconocía y sabía que el objeto que le dio era para ella. Kagome se puso el colgante en el cuello, bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, y por un segundo vio resplandecer la piedra roja, pero solo fue eso: un segundo. Ella llevó ahora su mano sin temor hasta la mejilla de Inuyasha que se había acercado a ella cuando la vio ponerse el colgante. Kagome se arrodilló con cuidado, intentando a toda costa no hacer un movimiento brusco que lo alterara y lo abrazó por el cuello, aspirando su olor a hombre y bosque. Sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de él contra el suyo.

—Te extrañé…—le dijo, abrazándolo. Inuyasha gruñó, pero el sonido sonaba más como un ronroneo que como algo amenazante. Él correspondió a su gesto y poco a poco se fue transformando hasta volver a ser un hanyou. Cuando volvió a su estado normal, Inuyasha la olfateo y dio un suspiro de felicidad al tenerla entre sus brazos.

—creí por un segundo que ibas a morir…—fue lo primero que dijo cuándo pudo ordenar sus pensamientos, ignorando ya el terror y la pena que hace poco tiempo atrás lo había embargado.

—Pero me salvaste y te doy las gracias por ello —le dijo ella, separándose de su cuello y apoyando su frente contra la de él— ¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó.

—fui a buscar a Mioga, donde Totosai —contestó, disfrutando del aroma de ella que lo rodeaba al estar tan cerca— tenía que salir de dudas…

— ¿sobre qué? —preguntó ella con curiosidad mirándolo a los ojos. Sintiendo un profundo amor por él al notar que la veía como si fuera lo más hermoso sobre la tierra.

—Que te importa…—apenas dijo eso se arrepintió. Vio como la mirada de ella se tornaba herida y la detuvo por las mejillas cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de él— lo siento… es solo que… es difícil decírtelo cuando me estás mirando así…

—Lo siento, tienes razón, no debería preguntar nada —Kagome intentó separarse de él para darle su espacio, pero él la mantuvo firme de las mejillas, intentando calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

—Fui porque necesitaba un consejo, o más bien para que me repitieran lo que Miroku ya me había dicho —Kagome lo miró con curiosidad y él tomó aire— yo no soy bueno con las palabras. Nunca lo fui y posiblemente jamás lo seré —Kagome asintió comprendiéndolo, preguntándose internamente qué era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso e inquieto, ya que todos sabían que el fuerte de Inuyasha no eran las palabras. Todos lo habían asumido y lo aceptaban así, lo que él deberías sabe ya. Pero el hecho de que quisiera hablar la sorprendía y le daba más curiosidad.

—"¿Qué será lo que lo tiene así?"—se preguntó ella.

— Pero quiero que me escuches porque quizás nunca lo vuelva a decir… —sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en cómo iba a decírselo. Ella lo miraba expectante y dándole su tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ignorar el miedo y la vergüenza— he sido un idiota contigo, todo el tiempo —le dijo apresuradamente—. Pero sé cuando tienes razón. No puedo evitar ser así y pelearme contigo, no sé por qué, pero así es. Posiblemente en el futuro siga lastimándote y me siga peleando contigo, aunque no quiera y aunque me duela tanto como a ti lo que te digo, no es lo que verdaderamente pienso, porque la verdad es que… —su corazón se aceleró aún más. Su respiración se aceleró y al mirarla a sus expresivos ojos sintió deseos de salir corriendo y decir alguna estupidez para librarse— la verdad… la verdad es… es que…—Kagome lo miraba con paciencia, sin presionarlo, sin insistir. Se enfadó consigo mismo por esa actitud de ella con él. Era natural que ella no dijera nada y que, quizás, lo viera como si fuera un imbécil sin cerebro; sin embargo, ella siempre respetaba su espacio y lo dejaba ser, además que era obvio que ella no se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle. Cerró los ojos un momento, tomando valor y los abrió fijando la vista en los ojos de ella.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha…—le dijo ella con una sonrisa— si no puedes hablar no lo hagas… ya puedes decirme después…—la miró fijamente enojado. Solo a ella se le ocurría darle un escape cuando lo que debería hacer era presionarlo para que fuera un hombre de una vez por todas y le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, pero no. Ella le restaba importancia, segura de que él no tenía nada importante que decirle porque lo consideraba un idiota que no sabía decir nada más que estupideces. Gruñó y junto todo el valor posible diciéndole de golpe:

— La verdad es que te amo… —Kagome aguantó la respiración, sin poder creerse que él le dijera algo así. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que él le dijera eso— hace mucho tiempo que es así… y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no lo parece, ni lo parecerá en el futuro, es así y esa es la verdad. No sé amar, no sé hablar de mis sentimientos… pero eso… pero eso no quiere decir que te ame menos… eres lo más valioso que tengo y… y… perderte no lo soportaría…—Kagome seguía mirándolo alucinada. Creyendo que era un sueño demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, pensaba que era una ilusión causada por un demonio que jugaba con los deseos de los corazones. Pero al ver que Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba todo sonrojado, pudo sentir que era real. A ella nunca le había parecido más hermoso que en ese momento.

—Inuyasha…—lo llamó para que la mirara. Él lo hizo y ella le sonrió tan sonrojada como él, pero tan feliz como nunca se había sentido— yo tampoco soportaría perderte… prometimos estar siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas? —Inuyasha asintió sonriéndole suavemente, avergonzado, y Kagome pensó que si se podía morir de amor.

—Lo hago… todos los días —Inuyasha se irguió, aun estado en el suelo y soltó su típico "keh" para aligerar el ambiente— bueno ya te dije lo que tenía que decir —su tono arrogante desmentía lo sonrojada que tenía las mejillas, porque a pesar de ello se notaba todavía avergonzado. Kagome soltó una risita e Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada enojada— no es gracioso…

—Para mí lo es —dijo ella llevando su mano a su mejilla dándole una ligera caricia, como pluma, en su rostro. Inuyasha se estremeció y se sonrojó aún más. Kagome sonrió al notar ese gesto. Caminó de rodillas a él y se acercó lo suficiente como para estar cara a cara. Inuyasha se sonrojó e intentó decir algo, pero Kagome, previniendo que de su boca iba a salir algo tonto, lo calló con un beso. Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido. Miro de cerca la cara de Kagome y poco a poco cerró los ojos correspondiendo a su beso. Kagome frunció el ceño al sentir los labios de Inuyasha, no porque no lo gustara el contacto, sino porque él no hacía nada. Recordó lo que casi pasó en el lago e inevitablemente lo comparó con la situación actual— ¿qué te sucede? —le cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Yo… no me sucede nada —le respondió él sonrojado— "se sentía tan bien… ¿Por qué se detuvo?" —se preguntó, mientras la veía mirarlo con fijeza. Se sonrojó más si era posible al ver que ella lo observaba detalladamente— ¿Por qué me miras así, Kagome?

—Pensé que ibas a responder mi beso —le dijo ella sin apartar la vista de él. Inuyasha se sintió avergonzado y un tanto fascinado por la expresión de Kagome, quien tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada y un dedo en su labio inferior, haciéndola ver adorable.

—"¿adorable? ¿De dónde carajos salió ese pensamiento?" —Se preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos para que la fuerza de la expresión de ella no le afectara todavía más—. Eso hacía —contestó en un gruñido avergonzado. Kagome sonrió con malicia y tomó la cara de Inuyasha entre sus manos dándole otro beso. En un principio Inuyasha no quiso responder porque se sentía enfadado, pero un temblor que recorrió su cuerpo entero hizo que deseara seguir sintiendo aquello.

— Haz lo que yo haga… —dijo con una voz insinuante y seductora—. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar… —las palabras de Kagome parecían estar hipnotizándolo por lo que hiso exactamente lo que ella le pidió. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se dejó llevar. Kagome abrió la boca y movió la lengua sobre los labios de él, que sorprendido, abrió su propia boca recibiendo la intrusa lengua de ella.

—Kagome… —suspiró en la boca de ella. Tembló de excitación cuando Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho, e invadió con más fuerza su boca. Sus propios deseos fueron liberados. La presionó contra él, escuchando de fondo el gemido de ella que no hizo más que incitarlo. Sintió su dureza contra el pantalón de su traje rojo, presionando, buscando una salida. Embistió contra el estómago de ella y gimió al sentir un poco de alivio y placer al crear una fricción— tócame… —pidió, mientras el aroma de ella se hacía más intenso y enloquecedor. Se tensó al decir aquello y se separó de ella, a causa de su petición pervertida. Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, intentando poner distancia entre ambos, pero Kagome no lo dejó. Se presionó contra él, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de él, apretándola. Inuyasha gruñó y embistió la mano de Kagome, avergonzándose de inmediato, pero sin poder dejar de sentir placer— Kagome…

—No estés nervioso… —le dijo ella con una confianza que nunca había tenido, pero es que saber que él la amaba y que además la deseaba era una especie de aliciente. Inuyasha la miró con la expresión más avergonzada y vulnerable que le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos. La hizo pensar en cosas perversas — No estás haciendo nada malo… yo también quiero tocarte… y quiero que me toques… siempre lo he querido—. Verlo así de vulnerable, cómo nunca lo había visto antes la hizo imaginarse que era la profesora seductora de un alumno ingenuo, pero lo más grandioso era el saber que en cierto modo esa pequeña fantasía era cierta… aquella certeza no hacía más que motivarla más y más. No era que ella tuviera demasiada experiencia, pero al parecer tenía muchísimo más conocimiento que él. Verlo jadear y tener las mejillas sonrojadas, más esa expresión avergonzada y esos ojos nublados… lo único que la hacían pensar era en hacer cosas pervertidas con él y ya que Inuyasha había reconocido que la quería, no había ningún límite para llevar a cabo los deseos que hace tanto tiempo tenía guardados en su interior. Tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido por su inseguridad y el desconocer los sentimientos del otro— voy a tocarte, Inuyasha… quiero hacer que te sientas bien…

—hacerme… ¿sentir bien? —preguntó con la voz jadeante e insegura. Vio la expresión de Kagome y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba más hermosa que nunca con esa mirada picara y esa sonrisa seductora. Jamás se hubiera esperado una actitud semejante de parte de ella. Nunca pensó que decirle sus sentimientos la pondría así, por algún momento llegó a pensar que ella estaba poseída, pero no sentía peligro alguno, incluso se llegó a preguntar la razón tras la cual no le había dicho antes, pues de haber sabido que ella iba a actuar así: lo hubiera dicho desde un principio. Suspiró al sentir las manos de ella sobre sus hombros y gimió suavemente cuando ella llevó sus manos poco a poco a sus orejas. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y fuerte, gimiendo con intensidad cuando ella llevó sus labios a su oreja derecha. Sintió la humedad de la lengua de Kagome pasar por un lugar especialmente sensible y dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió una de las manos de ella ir a su entrepierna, por dentro del pantalón, para cambiar luego a la otra oreja— Kagome qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber, nervioso y excitado. Kagome succionó su oreja y se olvidó de pensar. Inuyasha solo podía gemir cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía como ella apretaba su miembro, frotando la punta para después mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo, variando la presión que ejercía su mano— Kagome… —gruñó mientras se acercaba a algo que no entendía. Ella soltó con una risita complacida en la oreja de Inuyasha, sin soltar su miembro. Lo miró con fascinación, orgullosa de ver como poco a poco se entregaba a la pasión que ella le otorgaba. Inuyasha gemía y embestía la mano de ella, gruñendo y sintiendo un intenso calor en el cuerpo, como si estuviera en un horno. Entreabrió los ojos viendo a Kagome lamerse el labio superior, muy lentamente, con lujuria. No pudo evitarlo y gimió ante aquella imagen— te… te deseo… Kagome… —dijo jadeante. Kagome le sonrió y decidió que ya que estaba probando cosas nuevas, debía aprovechar su racha de buena suerte. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo, asegurándose que Inuyasha la veía bien, y con que la viera bien se refería a que no perdiera la vista de sus pechos; y sin dejar, además, que sus ojos se alejaran de la expresión de su rostro, porque al parecer le gustaba mirar su cara. Se lamió los labios bajo la atenta mirada apasionada de Inuyasha, y llevó su boca a la cabeza de su miembro— ¡qué carajo! —gritó él cuando sintió la lengua juguetona de ella lamerlo. Apretó los puños, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llevar sus manos a la cabeza de ella y apretarla contra su miembro, y embestirla, cuando sintió que ella se metía todo su miembro en la boca— ¡mierda! —exclamó él cuando Kagome lo succionó. Gruñó con fuerza, sin poder evitar una pequeña embestida— no lo soporto, Kagome… —le anunció sin saber la razón. Kagome soltó una risita y lo succionó más fuerte, lamiendo todo lo que podía el miembro de Inuyasha dentro de su boca. Soltó un aullido que sonó muy canino cuando Kagome lamió la punta, dándole especial atención, para darle un pequeño mordisco con sus labios, terminando por darle una fuerte succión que acabó con toda su resistencia— ¡Kagome! —. Kagome sintió cómo Inuyasha se endurecía más si era posible, hinchándose en la base, como un verdadero perrito. El pensamiento le sacó una risa a Kagome, que tragó despacio la liberación de Inuyasha, mientras que él todavía sentía los temblores y sacudidas de su liberación.

— ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó sintiéndose más segura y sensual que nunca antes. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la respiración. Jamás había sentido algo parecido en su vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando entender lo que Kagome le estaba diciendo. Se sonrojó al ver una gota de color blanquecino deslizarse desde la comisura de la boca de Kagome hacia abajo. Sabía lo que era, olía a él intensamente y además ya antes había visto cómo era su liberación. Reconocer porque razón lo sabía era demasiado vergonzoso, pero tenía que admitir para sí mismo que una vez, después de luchar contra el falso ermitaño, había tenido la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Kagome tan presente que fue su propio instinto lo que lo llevó a tocarse hasta sentir su cuerpo tan tenso y envuelto en placer que había explotado. Se acercó impulsivamente a Kagome dándole un beso, aprovechando de limpiar el rastro de su liberación, separándose con la misma velocidad con la que se había acercado a ella— eres igual a un perrito… —dijo la voz de Kagome, con una sonrisa seductora— te veías tan lindo…

—demonios no —dijo él pensando que ella se estaba burlando de él por lo que había hecho siguiendo un impulso. Kagome lo besó en la nariz juguetonamente, dejándolo sorprendido y sonrojado, sin poder decirle absolutamente nada— yo… ¿Por qué me comparas con un perro?

—Te hinchas… en la base —le dijo ella, intentando explicarse de una manera que no lo confundiera más ni que lo hiciera enojarse. Inuyasha se sonrojó al escucharla y cerró los ojos, muerto de vergüenza, pero enseguida se recuperó, contraatacando.

— ¿y qué sabes tú? —Kagome lo miró sorprendida por su arrebato. Él siguió hablando—: No debo ser tan diferente de otros hombres —la mirada enojada de Inuyasha hizo que ella lo abrazara y se riera.

—no lo eres…—contestó ella—… pero a la vez eres diferente. Los humanos no se hinchan en su base y no sé si todos los demonios lo hacen. Pero si sé ahora que tú lo haces. Debe ser porque eres un mitad demonio perro —Inuyasha cerró los ojos y gruñó avergonzado.

— ¿y cómo demonios es que sabes tanto? Acaso tú… ya… antes —el solo pensar en que ella hubiera compartido una experiencia como esa con otro hombre lo enloquecía y le daban ganas de matar a alguien. La risa alegre de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas y lo hicieron mirarla.

—Inuyasha… en mi época es fácil hablar de estos temas… no es necesario haber vivido la experiencia para tener conocimientos acerca de lo que pasó. Pero la práctica ha resultado fascinante, más que cualquier cosa que haya escuchado o que yo misma haya imaginado —Inuyasha se sonrojó y puso una expresión avergonzada al ver el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de Kagome.

— ¿ya… habías imaginado algo así antes? —preguntó curioso y emocionado de no haber sido el único que se imaginaba cosas pervertidas.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo —contestó provocativa—. Pero ¿sabes? todavía hay cosas que quiero saber… claro —dijo ella coqueta y juguetona—… si no te importa, y si te sientes capaz para aumentar la intensidad…—el desafió en su voz lo excitó.

—Pienso que puedo con eso… —la sonrisa de Kagome lo desarmó.

XxxxxxxxxX

Había disfrutado desvestirla poco a poco, pero eso no había evitado que se avergonzara y que en el proceso se sintiera frustrado por su propia torpeza y sus nervios. El verla totalmente desnuda había hecho que todos sus momentos de torpeza habían valido la pena. Inuyasha se sentía alucinado por verla de esa manera, seguro de que nadie más la había visto así completamente y que desde ese momento sería el único que lo hiciera. No habría ningún Koga que se pusiera a estorbar reclamando a su mujer, porque ahora Kagome sería, sin duda alguna, su mujer. Ya no sería una ilusión de la mente ni un sueño maravilloso del que tuviera que despertar. Esa ilusión y ese sueño ahora: sería real, y no un mero deseo provocado por su amor. Sonrió al verla a horcajadas sobre él, tocándolo y contemplándolo como si él fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Se sintió tan aceptado y amado como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Kagome tocaba su pecho y su cuello, besando de manera juguetona su garganta, robándole suspiros y estremecimientos de placer. Sentir el cuerpo bien formado de Kagome sobre y contra él lo tenía en un estado completamente de excitación y de lujuria, sin perder ese toque pícaro y juguetón propio de ella, pero además de eso había un toque de ternura en su modo de tocarlo y de mirarlo que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Inuyasha se sentía nervioso y emocionado. Intentando impresionarla antes de que todo pasara, había dejado su haori en el césped para recostarla sobre él mientras la desvestía, torpemente. No había durado mucho en esa posición. Kagome le había dicho que si estaban frente a frente ella podría controlar su propio dolor y podrían abrazarse mutuamente. No lo había entendido en ese momento, pero ahora veía que la posición era lo suficientemente cómoda para abrazarla contra él y poder sentirla completamente.

Llevado por sus propios deseos, hizo lo que hace tanto tiempo quería: lamer su piel para sentir el sabor que acompañaba ese olor magnifico que siempre lo tenía envuelto en una ola de emociones.

Besó sus mejillas, pasando su lengua suavemente por la piel. Gimió al sentir que el sabor era igual o aún más asombroso que el aroma, muy similar a la ambrosía. Bajo por su cuello, lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando de la respiración acelerada de Kagome cada vez que bajaba hacia el valle entre sus pechos. Su curiosidad y su deseo lo llevaron a deslizar la lengua en las cúspides de sus montes, escuchando un suspiro que hizo que se tensara aún más su entrepierna, como si su anterior liberación no hubiera sido hace tan poco tiempo. Cuando succionó la punta Kagome gimió y lo abrazó contra su pecho como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, cómo si él pudiera escaparse de ella o cómo si él quisiera alejarse alguna vez de ella por propia voluntad.

Siguió jugando con sus pechos hasta sentir y olfatear el deseo de Kagome aumentando. Podía verla mecerse contra él, frotarse como si fuera un gato contra él. Inuyasha solo podía sentir la piel de ambos ardiendo en mil llamas de fuego. Se sentía agitado, excitado, emocionado. No podía controlar su respiración jadeante. Kagome le dio un beso que terminó por sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero se sintió feliz de eso. Siempre pensó que este deseo que sentía por ella se quedaría siempre como una mera ilusión de su mente, un sueño que nunca alcanzaría, pero verla moverse contra él, buscando algo que él ahora conocía y que solo él podía e iba a darle para siempre, lo hacía pensar en que ahora todo era posible.

Kagome tomó el miembro de él en su mano frotándolo contra su entrada femenina, encendiendo más el deseo como si fuera posible. El aroma de ella lo tenía mareado, pero sus aromas mezclados creaban una especie de sincronía, juntos, como si siempre debiesen haber estado juntos. Tomó su miembro con su propia mano, quitando con suavidad la mano de ella, y comenzó a deslizarse en su interior.

—Kagome… estás… —Inuyasha gimió a medida que la estrechez y la calidez de ella lo quemaba, tensándose y sintiendo como su lado youkai poco a poco quería tomar parte de la acción— tan… apretada… me quemas… —Kagome gimió y negó con la cabeza al sentir el pequeño dolor de el desgarro de su virginidad sumado al placer de sentir como él se hacía uno con su cuerpo.

—Inuyasha… —gimió ella al sentirlo completamente dentro. Lo abrazó por el cuello, deteniéndose para sentir su unión, disfrutando de por fin tenerlo como nadie antes lo había tenido.

Inuyasha tenía sentimientos parecidos a ella. Desfrutaba de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, de estar unido a Kagome como sabía que nadie lo había hecho. Por fin podía sentir que pertenecía a un lugar. No importaban los años que habían pasado para conocerla, porque habían valido la pena, cada segundo de ellos lo habían valido. Abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que estaban cerrados, y la miró maravillado. Siempre le había parecido la mujer más hermosa que había visto —aunque jamás se lo iba decir ni se lo dijo en el pasado—. Disfrutó de verla sonrojada y con pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se aferró a las curvas de sus caderas, cuidando de no lastimarla con sus garras, y la levantó para luego dejarla caer sobre su miembro. La corriente de placer recorrió todos sus sentidos y ya después era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Kagome se aferró a sus hombros, enterrándole las uñas, meciéndose contra él con brusquedad, gimiendo y gritando cada vez que el placer se hacía incontrolable. Inuyasha gemía y gruñía cuando Kagome se apretaba contra él. Sintió como comenzó a hincharse en la base y vagamente registro en su mente que posiblemente a Kagome le molestaría, pero al verla tan perdida en el placer de inmediato olvidó esa preocupación. Podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Kagome con claridad como si fuera su propio cuerpo. Deslizó una mano por su espalda hasta que esta llegó a la cabeza de ella, moviéndola hacia un lado, mientras que su otra mano seguía aferrada a la cadera de ella dándole impulso. Acercó su boca, descubriendo sus colmillos que habían crecido durante el frenesí del acoplamiento, y la mordió sin miramientos. Kagome gritó al sentir la mordida, gimió cuando sintió el hormigueo y luego gritó de placer cuando el placer de la mordida la mandó al borde. Inuyasha aulló su placer cuando el interior de Kagome se contrajo tanto que pensó que quedaría atrapado dentro de ella. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, viendo luces multicolores tras sus parpados, disfrutando del miembro hinchado de Inuyasha que no la dejaría escapar ni separarse de él hasta que bajara la hinchazón. Sonrió complacida y lo abrazó para apegarlo aún más a ella. Era suyo ¡por fin! Estaban unidos. Soltó una risa cansada y relajada al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Inuyasha. Estaba tan feliz que si muriera en ese momento no le importaría.

—Te amo tanto… —soltó sin poder contener la felicidad. Sus palabras sonaron agotadas, pero no por ello con menos felicidad y satisfacción.

—Keh —dijo él intentando recordar como respirar. Se avergonzó por esa expresión tan espontanea, pero decidido a no joder la experiencia más increíble que había tenido, decidió que era necesario decirle algo— yo… también… te… amo —le dijo avergonzado. Gruñó por lo tonto que sonó decirlo de esa manera tan nerviosa.

—Debemos buscar a los chicos… —comentó Kagome sin dar indicios de querer salir de encima de él. Sonrió al sentir como bajaba poco a poco la hinchazón del miembro de Inuyasha.

—Espera un poco más —pidió él sintiendo que los espasmos del sexo de Kagome se detenían y era rodeado por un sopor que lo dejó casi adormilado.

—solo un poco…—dijo ella, feliz. Kagome se meció sin querer contra él al buscar una posición más cómoda e Inuyasha gimió excitándose otra vez.

—Kagome… —dijo mirándola con la lujuria pegada al semblante— quiero hacerlo otra vez… —la voz seria de Inuyasha y llena de deseo despertó sus propias necesidades.

—pero los chicos… —su voz sonó nerviosa pero no menos excitada con la idea de volver a hacer el amor con él. Todavía tenía muchas fantasías que involucraban un bosque y los dos solos y desnudos.

—Pueden encontrarnos más tarde —dijo él dándole la vuelta a Kagome y poniéndola bajo él.

—Pero pueden estar heridos… —dijo jadeante cuando él comenzó a moverse otra vez contra ella.

—Que se jodan…—dijo en un gruñido. Kagome gimió al verlo transformarse en youkai— te quiero ahora… —Y ya Kagome no pudo discutir más con él.

 **Fin**


End file.
